


lose me in the dark, drag me to the deep

by charleia



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleia/pseuds/charleia
Summary: it is said that witches may suffer from a decline in their cognitive abilities upon returning from descensum. it only happens very rarely but then again Misty has never been lucky
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	lose me in the dark, drag me to the deep

**Author's Note:**

> ooo may turn this into a multichapter like misty and delia learning sign together
> 
> also sorry for spamming the ao3 tl

Misty was convinced that she’d never see it again.

The pristine white walls of Miss Robichaux’s academy, the one place that she’d begun to call home. Yet there she stood, hand in hand with her former sister witch Nan, right there in its foyer. Her hands trembled. She could vaguely make out the two shapes standing in front of her. Her eyes had barely had a moment to adjust before two arms caught her in a tight embrace. 

“Oh, Cordelia—” she whispered, but no reply came. All she could hear was a faint buzzing in her ear. “I never thought I’d escape my personal hell.” she said, pulling back slightly to look her in the eye. “Then this one showed up with the voodoo demon, took my hand and she guided me home.”

Cordelia laughed and ducked down to caress Nan’s cheek but suddenly, inexplicably her expression changed. Misty looked beside her to find Nan walking away without so much as a goodbye.  _ Strange _ , Misty thought. Something was going on, she could feel it in her very bones. No one had spoken a word since she’d walked in, had they? Had she missed it? Granted she’d been both distracted and disoriented. That must’ve been it. Closing her eyes and exhaling deeply, she focussed on the faint murmurs around her, trying to make some sense of it, trying to decipher the jumbled mess of syllables but it was no use. 

A delicate hand on her arm pulled her reverie. She looked up. She could see Cordelia’s lips moving but no sound came out, nothing but incoherent whispers. “Sorry, what was that?” she asked.

More jumbled words, more incoherent chattering. Misty shook her head, rubbing her temples.  _ What in the world— _ Cordelia lifted her hand to cup Misty’s cheek, turning her face towards her own, mouthing something that Misty could scarcely identify as ‘Are you okay’. She nodded, lips quirking upward into what could  _ almost _ qualify as a smile. “I just need to lay down, I think. My head is killing me.”

Cordelia gave her a sympathetic look, her lips moved once again and Misty tried to read along.  _ Something Queenie- something your room now, but, you… Something, Something nine? No- mine, she’s saying ‘mine’. _ Was it a question? Gauging by her facial expression, Misty supposed it was, so she simply nodded. Cordelia smiled and Misty took this as a confirmation that, yes, it was indeed a question. Cordelia turned to the girl beside her and only then did it occur to her that she hadn’t even introduced herself. She shot her an apologetic look and a friendly smile but didn’t trust herself to strike up a conversation, afraid that she- or Cordelia for that matter, would notice that something was askew. 

With Cordelia in her wake, she climbed up the stairs and to her room but Cordelia halted her, pointing in the direction of her own.  _ Oh, duh- room, mine… Her room. That must’ve been what she meant. _ Quietly, she followed Cordelia, who’d launched into a story about god knows what. Here and there, Misty could pick out a few words or names- Madison, Queenie, Zoe… It sounded as though she may have been telling a fun story, judging by the excited tone and the wild hand gestures but for all she knew, Cordelia could’ve been talking about a terrible accident that happened during her absence so she decided to limit her responses to thoughtful nods and hums once she noticed Cordelia had stopped speaking for a second. 

Cordelia opened the door to her room, waving her hand in the direction of her bed. With a flick of her wrist, the blinds closed, cloaking the room in darkness. Misty cursed mentally, eyes squinting to look at Cordelia’s lips. The lack of light made it even harder to try to read whatever she was saying.  _ Something... need something, Something- call me, okay?  _ Misty nodded “I will, thank you, Delia.” She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close, deeply inhaling the scent that she’d missed so much, the one she’d began to associate with home. For a moment they just stood there, gently swaying in their natural movements.

Pulling back slowly, Cordelia brushed the curls from Misty’s face, caressing her cheek as she did so. Her lips moved and Misty managed to get the gist of it.  _ I’ll be here if you need me. _

  
  


Three hours and twenty-seven minutes had passed, not that Cordelia had been keeping count. She had been sitting in her office, adjacent to her bedroom, waiting for Misty to wake from her nap. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but something seemed off. Misty refused to meet her eyes, her speech was off, she seemed distracted, non-responsive and more introverted than usual. Sure, she’d only just returned and maybe she just needed some time but Cordelia couldn’t shake the feeling that something else was wrong. 

Quietly, she tiptoed to her room, carefully opening the door. “Misty?” she asked, “Are you awake?” Closing the door behind her she walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her.

Misty instantly shot up, eyes bewildered with shock at the sudden presence beside her. “Jesus Christ- Delia you scared the crap out of me.”

“I’m sorry,” she rested a hand on Misty’s knee. “I called out your name, didn’t you hear?”

No reply came.

Cordelia scooted closer, playing with Misty’s hair in absence. She sighed softly. “Misty, petal… Is everything alright? I’m worried about you. I want you to know that you can tell me anything, whatever you’re going through I—”

“Delia, stop…”

Confused, Cordelia raised one eyebrow. “What—” she began but Misty cut her off again.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” she said, voice broken with grief, “I— I can’t understand you. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I can see that you’re saying things, I can see your lips move, I can hear that you’re saying things but I can’t understand. It’s like my brain refuses to process it. All I hear is incoherent mumbling and— I just don’t know what to do,” Tears had begun to trickle down her cheeks. “I’m  _ scared _ .”

_ Oh _ … Cordelia sighed and bit her lip. She’d read about this not too long ago, witches and warlocks who spend too long in the Netherworld who somehow begin to suffer from a decline in cognitive abilities. There had been many cases throughout the decades of witches returning without the ability to speak, some had lost the ability to read or write and some, indeed, had lost the ability to process speech. She hadn’t deemed it a huge risk, nine out of ten witches returned without a single issue but somehow Misty had fallen victim to this. 

She pulled her close, hands brushing over her back and shoulders in a soothing manner as Misty cried quietly, face buried in the crook of her neck. Cordelia wasn’t sure how to comfort her. Usually, she managed to do so through talking to her about it but now that that option had been eliminated, she found herself at her wits end. Rocking her gently, she pressed a kiss to the top of her head, hoping that it would somehow convey the right message.  _ I’m here. I’m not leaving. It’ll be okay. _

Slowly, Misty’s sobs began to die down. Sniffling softly, she wiped her eyes with the fabric of her shawl. Cordelia reached for the notebook on her nightstand and began to scribble in a neat handwriting, holding it out for Misty to read. 

_ I’m here for you. We’ll get through this together. We’ll find a way. Everything is going to be okay. _

Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks again but this time, they weren’t caused by sadness. This time, they were caused by the overwhelming feeling of love and gratitude that Cordelia unleashed within her. “Thank you,” she whispered. She reached for her hand, cradling it with her own. “I’d be ever so lost without you, Delia.” 

Cordelia simply smiled, raising her hand to caress Misty’s cheek, thumb grazing her lips. She leaned in close, making sure that Misty could see her properly and enunciated her words with the utmost care, in a way that made her message crystal clear.

And this time, Misty understood her every word. 

Smiling softly, she bowed her head, lips brushing against Cordelia’s in a chaste kiss. “I love you too.”


End file.
